LOS TATUAJES DEL NINJA NEANDERTAL
by Liss83
Summary: Steve McGarrett y sus tatuajes marcan presencia por donde van. Pero hay uno que nadie ha visto jamas
1. POR ESO NO DEBIA IR

Desde su cubículo Chin disimulaba su sonrisa al ver el nerviosismo de su compañero. Y es que durante semanas Danny había dado excusas tontas como un resfríos totalmente inexistente que solo consiguió que Cho lo bombardeara con medicamento para que este en perfectas condiciones para el fin de semana, o afirmar haberse doblado el pie en la persecución de un sospechoso tres días antes, al grado de necesitar bastón por lo cual fue Chin quien llevo a Max para que solucionara el problema, ganándose un irónico "Gracias Amigo".

\- Bueno, equipo – dijo Steve al llegar las tres de la tarde – eso es todo por hoy. Es hora de relajarnos

\- Genial – dijo Danny levantándose de un salto – voy por Grace. Rachel dijo que tiene algo de gripe así que vamos a pasar todo el fin de…

\- ¡Danno! – dijo la niña emocionada entrando de la mano de Cho – la tía Cho dijo que iríamos todos a la playa. ¿No es súper? Ya tengo mi traje de baño aquí, mira

\- Súper – dijo este totalmente desanimado

\- Será divertido – dijo Steve acercándose mientras sonreía

\- ¿Tú le enseñaras tío Steve? – dijo cuando este la alzo en brazos

\- Si monito. Y usted me ayudara grumete Williams – dijo Steve con voz de mando

\- Si señor – dijo Grace llevándose la mano a la sien

\- Oye Neandertal – dijo Danny – mi hija no está en el ejército, así que no le hables así

\- Aun – dijo Grace –, y es la marina, Danno –, por lo que todos rieron – marina

\- ¿A qué te refieres con aun? – dijo el rubio

\- Cuando yo sea grande quiero ser como el tío Steve – dijo Grace – que atrapa a todos los malos con patadas voladoras

\- Grandioso – dijo Danny moviendo sus manos –, mi princesa quiere ser una ninja loca y asesina como tú – rechino los dientes

\- Tranquila princesa – dijo Steve –, yo te lo voy a enseñar todo. Ahora ¡vamos a la playa!

\- ¡Si! – grito Grace emocionada mientras salían

\- Animo amigo – dijo sonriendo Chin poniéndole la mano en el hombro al detective

\- Fue un golpe bajo de Steve – dijo Cho sonriendo – usar a Grace para presionarte. Sobre todo cuando nos costó tanto convencerlo que no hacía falta, porque nosotros no te dejaríamos escapar

\- ¿Qué ustedes que…? – grito el rubio

\- Él me ordeno ir por Grace – se defendió la chica

\- Pero se aliaron a él – reprocho el rubio

\- ¡Danny! – se escuchó a Steve

No le hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué tan mal lo iba pasar ese fin de semana, pero bajo ningún concepto le quitaría esa alegría a su monito. Así que camino lentamente hacia su patíbulo personal recordando como todo había empezado hacia un par de meses durante una cena en la que Danny le había confesado a Steve que no sabía surfear y el Marín tuvo la flamante idea de decirle que el seria su profesor. Craso error.

FLASHBACK

\- No puedo creer que lo digas enserio, Danno – dijo Steve sorprendido –. Estamos en Hawaii. ¡Todo mundo sabe surfear!

\- No me digas Danno – protestó este –, solo Grace puede hacerlo. Y no. Yo no sé surfear

\- Yo te enseñare – dijo Steve – así podrás compartir más tiempo con Grace

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Steve – dijo el rubio

\- No se diga más – sentencio el Marín – mañana inician tus clases de surf, hobbit

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, neandertal? – dijo molesto Danny

\- Si tú me pones apodos – dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros – y no me dejas llamarte Danno, serás mi hobbit

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué Hobbit? – dijo cruzándose de brazo

\- Porque tienes su tamaño – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – además haces tanto ruido como ellos

La mañana siguiente su sueño se había visto interrumpido por una muy entusiasta Grace que saltaba por toda la habitación diciendo que ese iba ser el mejor fin de semana de su vida.

Después de un buen baño, se sentaron a degustar el sabroso y nutritivo desayuno preparado por Steve. A veces Danny se preguntaba si su amigo sabía que existía algo llamado carne y era acompañado por deliciosas papas fritas

\- Andando – dijo Steve

\- ¿Dónde van? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- La pregunta correcta es ¿Dónde vamos los tres? – dijo Steve sonriendo – y la respuesta es…

\- No, tío Steve – protesto Grace –, es una sorpresa

\- Cierto – dijo este –, bueno, ya escuchaste. Los chicos nos esperan

\- Ya lleve todo al auto – dijo Grace

\- ¿Dónde están las llaves? – dijo Danny

\- Yo las tengo – dijo Steve

\- ¿Al menos hoy puedo conducir mi auto? – pregunto el rubio

\- Pero no sabes dónde vamos – protesto Grace

\- Me lo dicen – sugirió Danny señalándose a sí mismo – y yo los llevo

\- Pero ya no sería sorpresa – dijo Steve

\- Quiero conducir mi auto – desafío Danny

\- Está bien – dijo Steve resignado mientras Grace abría la puerta

\- Gracias – dijo Danny sonriente

\- Pero a la vuelta – dijo Steve mostrándole las llaves – ahora lo hago yo. Corre Grace

\- Ste… – murmuro atónito el rubio, pero ya ninguno estaba

Durante el viaje rieron sobre las ocurrencias de Steve de cómo se divertirian esa noche viendo las aventuras de Jack Sparrow. "Claro le gusta porque hace explotar todo igual que él" pensó Danny torciendo la boca en un gesto que solo hizo sonreír al Marín

Ni bien llegaron, Grace se quitó su ropa y corrió hacia donde había visto a Chin y Kamekona.

\- Hola chicos – dijo Cho acercándose – lindo día ¿no?

\- Sip – dijo Steve – el ideal para surfear una ola de cuatro metros

\- Oh vaquero – dijo Danny – quieto ahí. Yo quiero una chi… qui… ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Vamos a nadar Danno – dijo Steve con simpleza quitándose la polera y el pantalón – la ropa estorba

\- No… quiero que… Grace te vea… en esas fachas – dijo Danny con la voz nerviosa – y no me digas así. Solo Grace me dice Danno

\- Ya quítate esto – dijo Steve ayudándole a quitarse la camisa al rubio – el clima esta sensacional

\- Yo puedo solo – dijo Danny intentando zafarse pero perdió equilibro

\- Cuidado – dijo Steve abrazándolo de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo mientras Danny instintivamente colocaba sus manos sobre sus pectorales –, te tengo

Lentamente Danny alzo la vista y se topó con los ojos verdes más hermosos que pudiese recodar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir esa mano sobre su espalda baja y un par de labios a centímetros de los suyos. Sintió como su aliento con olor a menta le golpeaba todo el rostro

\- Papá – dijo Grace más allá

\- Ya… ya… voy – dijo Danny separándose nervioso

\- ¿Listo? – dijo Steve sonriendo sin ser consiente de nada

\- ¿sirve de algo que diga no? – murmuro Danny

\- No – dijo el Marín

\- ¿Y mi tabla? – pregunto Danny mirando hacia todos lados

\- Aquí esta – dijo Steve mostrándole una muy conocida

\- ¿Y tú no estarás allí conmigo? – pregunto Danny

\- Todo el tiempo – dijo Steve abrazándolo por los hombros

\- Si yo estaré en tu tabla, ¿en cuál estarás tú? – pregunto el rubio

\- No es obvio – dijo Steve

Entraron al agua y Steve lo llamo metros más allá por lo que tuvo que nadar para acercarse. Cho le dijo que se divirtieran cuando paso a su lado y no se preocuparan por Grace ya que ella la cuidaría. Al llegar junto Steve este le indico que se subiera a la tabla, acto seguido lo acompaño mar adentro indicándole como pararse cuando la ola llegase

\- Prometiste que estarías conmigo todo el tiempo – dijo Danny

\- Y lo hare – dijo sonriendo –, cuando llegue ya sabes cómo tienes que pararte para mantener el equilibrio

\- Pero… – protesto Danny

\- Ahora – grito Steve

\- ¡Steve! – grito cuando la ola lo golpeo tirándolo de la tabla arrastrándolo hacia el fondo. Su boca se llenó de agua y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba tendido en la arena con Steve al lado dándole respiración boca a boca y presionándole el pecho

\- ¡Danno! – dijo este cuando empezó a toser mientras escuchaba a sollozar a Grace

\- Tranquilo compañero – escucho a Steve a su lado – ya paso

Abrió lentamente los ojos y todo su campo visual estuvo ocupado por esa piel bronceada por el sol que cubría la espectacular musculatura que él tanto quería acariciar, pero entonces lo recordó

\- ¡Maldito animal – grito el rubio sentándose – casi me muero por tu culpa!

\- No seas exagerado Danno – dijo Steve mientras Grace abrazaba a su padre – yo estaba allí cuidándote

\- ¿cuidándome? – grito Danny – ¡Casi me ahogo! Y ya te he dicho que no me digas así. ¡solo Grace puede hacerlo.

\- Pero… – intento hablar Steve

\- Sin peros – protesto el detective mientras escuchaba la risa ahogada de sus amigos

\- ¿Monito, quieres nadar? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Pero y Danno? – dijo preocupada

\- Yo lo cuido – ofreció Kono

\- Ve cielo – dijo su padre – yo estaré bien

\- Antes que lo olvide – dijo Steve deteniéndose y cuadrándose – grumete Williams, solicito su permiso para llamar al oficial Williams, Danno

\- Permiso concedido – dijo Grace – pero solo tú y yo podemos decirle Danno

\- Gracias grumete – dijo Steve sonriendo – es oficial tú eres mi Danno

\- Oye animal – protesto el rubio – ya te dije...

Danny vio como Steve caminaba con la niña de la mano mientras tomaba la tabla con la otra ignorando totalmente sus protestas.

Sonrió tiernamente al ver a Grace saltando y parloteando. Al llegar al agua, en vez de subir a la tabla, ambos se pusieron a jugar entre risas salpicando el agua hacia todos lados. Después de un buen rato Chin también se unió al juego. Rato después Chin y Grace salieron mientras Steve se sumergía en el agua y minutos después salía pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Aun a esa distancia Danny lograba ver cada gota que escurría por ese cuerpo musculoso de Adonis. Su vientre marcado, su pecho amplio en los que sabia que habían dos diminutos tatuajes, sus brazos fuertes también marcados, sus muslos firmes y tonificados. Todo Steve era una invitación a tener pensamientos indecentes. Danny sin pensarlo se levantó y corrió hacia los baños para encerrarse en uno de ellos. Intento calmar su respiración cerrando los ojos pero fue un error peor que haber ido a la playa con su jefe. Inconscientemente sus manos fueron a su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarse por encima de la tela. Los gemidos se le escapaban de los labios a pesar de mordérselos con saña sin miedo a hacerlos sangrar. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba en su mano y su mente se desconectó totalmente. No fue consiente del tiempo que estuvo ahí, pero un golpe en la puerta lo sobresalto, acompañado de una voz clara y masculina, una que era mala idea escuchar en esos momentos

\- ¿Estás bien Danny? – preguntó Steve

\- Si – dijo él exhalando con las piernas temblando aun – no te preocupes. Por favor cuida a Grace un momento. Enseguida salgo – dijo y segundos después escucho como Steve se alejaba

Minutos después Danny se dio una ducha rápida para eliminar las evidencias y salió para sentarse en la arena. Kono lo hizo rato después a su lado y respiro hondo

\- Jamás me había dado cuenta cuánto cuesta esconder el amor – dijo sonriendo

\- No tienes idea – dijo sin pensar pero en seguida se recompuso – ¿A qué te refieres?

Y es que Danny estaba tan concentrado examinando detalladamente la atomía del seal que no fue consiente que la suya respondió a la imagen que tenia frente a él. El rubio estaba absorto viendo la parte baja de la espalda de su amigo en la que vislumbraba unos dibujos extraños, mientras se preguntaba si el seria capaz de soportar el dolor que ello implicaba o si se vería bien en él, o que se sentiría ser esa gota de agua que lo estaba atravesando en ese preciso instante.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	2. NUEVO TATUAJE

Tal como recordaba Danny, el viaje a la playa fue un verdadero infierno para él. Estaba seguro que nada podría ir peor hasta que la inocente voz de su hija lo saco de su error

\- Entonces tío Steve – dijo la niña sentada en la arena – ¿me vas contar sobre tus tatuajes?

\- Bueno monito, este – dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo – es sobre la iluminación que se alcanza mediante la meditación.

\- ¿Cómo se hace eso? – pregunto Grace intrigada

\- Debes quedarte en completo silenció, cerrar los ojos y concentrarte en tu respiración hasta que sea muy pero muy lenta

\- ¿Tú no sabes meditar, verdad Danno? – volvió la niña a preguntar y Steve estallo en carcajadas

\- ¿Y según tú, monito, porque no se meditar? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa intentando no mostrar su molestia

\- Eso es obvio, Danno – dijo Steve

\- ¿Obvio? – dijo intentando no perderse en los pectorales del castaño que resaltaban bajo la camiseta

\- ¿Y el de tu brazo derecho, tío? – pregunto Grace

\- Este representa el circulo de la vida – dijo el Marín señalándoselo – me lo hize cuando entre a la marina como recordatorio de que no importa donde fuera, de una u otra manera, siempre tendría un lugar donde volver. Mi Ohana

\- Pero tú no estas casado, ni tienes hijo – dijo la niña – ¿como puedes tener Ohana?

\- Grace – dijo su padre –, eso no se pregunta, cariño

\- Lo siento – dijo la niña bajando el rostro apenada

\- En realidad si tengo – dijo Steve –, una hija

\- ¿Tú tienes una hija? – pregunto Danny sorprendido

\- Sip. ¿Qué? – dijo al ver la mirada que le dio su amigo

\- ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste? – pregunto Danny

\- Digamos que… lo descubrí recién – dijo Steve tomando un sándwich

\- ¿Y…vive… aquí en Hawaii? – pregunto Danny con la voz algo quebrada por lo que carraspeo

\- Si. Con su mamá – dijo dándole una mordida al sándwich

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunto Grace

\- Es de tu edad – dijo Steve – e igual de linda que tú

\- ¡Grace! – llamo Kono por lo que la niña se fue

\- Falta que me digas que por allí oculto tienes tatuado algo sobre ella y su madre – dijo Danny intentando disimular su cambio de humor

\- Mas o menos – dijo Steve – tengo uno en honor a su madre, se podría decir, y planeaba pedirte que me acompañaras a hacerme otro en honor a mi pequeña

\- Cuando quieras – dijo Danny con una sonrisa triste

\- Genial – dijo Steve sonriendo – vamos esta noche. Después de dejar a Grace en casa de Rachel – vio a Danny hacer una mueca de disgusto – ¿Qué pasa?

\- En verdad me molesta que me haga esto – dijo Danny – se supone que la tendría todo el fin de semana, pero como Stand necesita una imagen de familia feliz…

\- Mejor aprovechemos estas horas para ser nosotros la Ohana feliz – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie y obligándolo al rubio a ponerse también de pie para ir a jugar con la niña y el resto del equipo, mientras Danny repetía en su mente una y otra vez la palabra Ohana .

Al caer la tarde se despidieron de sus amigos y llevaron a Grace a casa de Rachel.

\- La voy a extrañar – dijo Danny triste

\- Anímate – dijo Steve sonriendo – mejor vamos donde Han. Haber si te convenzo y tu también te tatúas algo

\- No hermano – dijo Danny – yo paso. Pero ¿tú ya decidiste que te vas a tatuar?

\- Si – dijo Steve – ʻo kā mākou wahi iki

\- ¿o ka que cosa? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas

\- ʻo kā mākou wahi iki – repitió Steve sonriendo – así es como la llamamos de cariño

\- Su madre y tú – dijo Danny y Steve mueve la cabeza dubitativamente y termina asintiendo – Eso mas suena a insulto, no es de extrañar que nunca te quiera ver – dijo subiendo al auto

\- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que nunca nos veamos? – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Bueno nunca me las has presentado – dijo el rubio –, por cierto, debo añadir que eso hiere mis sentimientos

\- Pues no debería – dijo Steve sonriendo – el hecho de que tú no sepas que es mi hija, no significa que no la conozcas

\- Ósea que la he visto antes – dijo Danny dubitativo

\- Muchísimas veces – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿Qué se llama? – interrogo el rubio

\- Luego te enseño el tatuaje que tengo de su… madre y te darás cuenta

\- Dime su nombre – pidió el detective

\- Ya te lo dije y no entendiste – dijo Steve – ʻo kā mākou wahi iki

\- Eso no es un nombre es un trabalenguas – dijo Danny

\- Deja de ser quejumbroso – dijo Steve – te vas a arrugar

\- Yo no soy quejumbroso – protesto Danny

No fue fácil para el autocontrol de Danny volver a ver ese mismo día el torso desnudo de su compañero pero logro sobreponerse a la prueba pensando en tiroteos explosiones y papeleos que tenia pendiente. Cerca a la media noche llegaron a casa con bolsas de comida preparada. Al día siguiente era sábado, y Grace no llegaría hasta pasado el medio día. Por lo tanto Steve pensó que podrían desvelarse en su tradicional "viernes de películas"

\- Estoy muerto compañero – dijo Danny estirando los brazos. Necesitaba una ducha urgente antes de pasar vergüenza

\- Si quieres te doy una mano con ese problema que has tenido todo el día – dijo Steve sin dejar de ver la televisión

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Danny sorprendido

\- Y de paso te muestro el nombre de mi hija y de su madre – dijo mirándolo

\- Steve – dijo nervioso poniéndose de pie, pero una mano lo jalo y cayo sobre el regazo del Marín – ¡Neandertal! ¿que crees que haces?

\- Danno ¿Qué sientes por mi? – preguntó Steve mirándolo fijamente

\- Eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Danny mordiéndose los labios

\- ¿Solo eso? – dijo Steve con la voz apagada – en cambio tú eres mi mundo. Sin ti nada tiene sentido

\- ¿Qué hay de tu familia? – pregunto con el mismo tono dolido y apagado

\- Creo que acabo de perder mi Ohana – dijo mirando y con un tono apagado

\- Intenta arreglar las cosas con ella – sugirió Danny con un esfuerzo sobre humano, estaba lanzando al hombre que amaba a los brazos de alguien que quizás ni merecía a Steve. Su Steve

\- Es lo que estoy intentando desesperadamente hace semanas – dijo Steve acariciándole el rostro – pero tú solo me rechazas. Es por eso que mañana a primera hora presentare mi renuncia a cinco cero. Solo te pido un beso – suplico Steve – ese y mis dos tatuajes será todo lo que me lleve de ti y de Grace.

\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Danny alarmado ya

\- Mañana entregare mi renuncia irrevocable a cinco cero y me voy de Hawaii – dijo Steve – me hace daño estar cerca tuyo y no poder decirte cuanto te amo. Tú solo lloras por Rachel que jugo contigo y no te da la gana de ver que me estoy muriendo por tener que callar mi amor – Danny solo lo miraba atónito. Steve acababa de decirle las palabras que él tanto añoraba y él simplemente no lograba reaccionar

\- Pero… ¿y tu hija? – susurro Danny – Puedes formar una familia, tu hija, su madre y tú

\- En realidad – dijo Steve – no hay madre de mi hija. Lo que hay es padre

\- ¿Cuál es la traducción de tu tatuaje? – dijo con voz temblorosa

\- Nuestra pequeña monito – dijo con una sonrisa triste

\- El otro… – pregunto Danny mordiéndose el labio

\- Dice Danno y esta… – Steve cerro los ojos –. Mira, te deseo lo mejor. Ojala Rachel se de cuenta pronto del privilegio que es tener al lado al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y vuelva para hacerte feliz

\- Tú… – susurró Danny sonriendo – ¿me muestras tu tatuaje? El otro

Steve lo miro fijamente y se puso de pie, entonces Danny sintió miedo, terror de realmente perder al hombre que amaba sin confesarle su mas intimo secreto, pero Steve no se fue, sino empezó a quitarse el cinturón y lentamente lo abrió. Danny no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí frente a sus ojos, sobre el coxis del Marín, estaban cuatro simples palabras, cuatro palabras que cambiaban su mundo.

\- "Propiedad de Danno Williams" – susurro el rubio – ¿cuando…?

\- Hace meses, un año ya – dijo Steve subiéndose el pantalón, pero es detenido – ¿Qué haces?

\- Allí dice que esto es de mi propiedad – dijo sonriendo – así que tomo posesión de lo mío

\- Danny, esto no es un…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Danny empezó a besar esa zona de su cuerpo. En un determinado momento las piernas le fallaron y cayo sobre el sofá en el que antes estuvo sentado. Danny no perdió tiempo y trepo hasta sentarse en sus piernas para envolver sus piernas en la cintura del Marín mientras se abrazaba a su cuello para atacar a los labios hasta dejarlo sin aliento

\- Maldito animal – susurro Danny separándose de sus labios lo suficiente para hablar – me he pasado todas estas semanas huyendo de ti porque me lo provocas todo y tú simplemente vienes y…

\- ¿Cómo qué te lo provoco todo? – dijo Steve sonriendo con arrogancia – ¿Y como es eso de que huías de mi?

\- ¿Yo dije eso? – dijo Danny – creo que tanta patada voladora te esta afectando

\- No, señor – dijo Steve – tú lo dijiste. Yo te lo provoco todo

\- Sueña Nean…n – estaba diciendo Danny cuando su boca fue asaltada por los desesperados labios del Marín

Lentamente lo acostó en el sofá pero Danny se giro sobre el otro y cayeron de espalda por lo que Steve lanzo un grito

\- ¡Mi espalda! – Danny lanza una carcajada – si quedo paralítico como termináremos esto

\- Déjamelo a mi – le susurro el rubio al oído mientras besaba su cuello.

Steve le acaricio la cintura mientras le quitaba la camisa y abría el pantalón. Bajo los besos hasta el borde de su ropa intima y con sus dientes lentamente lo quito de su lugar, para empezar a besar la entrepierna del rubio mientras este gemía a mas no poder. Acaricio con ambas manos esos globos que le gritaban que se hundiera en el valle que los dividía y que servía de puerta hacia un paraíso donde Steve era el único con permiso de entrar y habitar. Los movimientos eran lentos, tan lentos que bien podría hacer un arrastro entre uno y otro, estaba a puntos de exigir celeridad cuando todo su mundo estalló en mil colores y sensaciones. A la lejanía escuchaba como el comandante le juraba amor eterno una y otra vez. Luego intentaría recordar, ahora solo quería sentir

El sueño lo venció después que Steve lo envolvió dulcemente con sus brazos para acomodarlo en su pecho. Tenia mucho por que vivir, pero si en ese momento la muerte lo reclamaba, él la recibiría con la mejor de las sonrisas en sus labios

Era el primer día de la semana y todos estaban haciendo el papeleo habitual cuando el rubio llego al cuartel y se sentó en su cubículo sin hablar con nadie. Se notaba que estaba furioso

\- ¿Todo bien, hermano? – pregunto Chin

\- ¡Nada esta bien! – grito el detective – al menos no si ese loco ninja esta cerca

\- ¿Ahora que te hizo? – pregunto Cho sonriendo

\- Se puso a enseñarle a mi bebe a lanzar patadas y puñetes a diestras y siniestras – grito Danny

\- Pero Grace se lo pidió – dijo Cho

\- ¡Pero sé podía negar! – grito Danny – ¡destrozaron la sala!

\- Buenos días – dijo Steve entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – no es un lindo día

\- ¡Quita esa cara de una vez – exigió Danny –, pareces un psicópata! Lo olvidaba, ¡eres un maldito psicópata que hace volar todo y ahora planeas que mi bebé también lo haga!

\- ¿Peleas conyugales en el Edén? – pregunto el gobernador entrando sorpresivamente por lo que todos se pusieron de píe

\- Buenos días, señor – dijo Steve cuadrando los hombros mientras los demás lo imitaban

\- McGarrett, necesito la ayuda de cinco cero en para un tema delicado – dijo Denning –

\- Pasemos a mi oficina – dijo Steve

\- En unos días vendrá de visita el gobernador de Nueva York y quiero que cinco cero se encargue personalmente de su seguridad – dijo Denning sentándose frente al escritorio del Marín una vez que este cerro la puerta

Ambos hombres hablaron cerca de media hora, cosa que solo incrementaban los nervios de los subordinados. Mas aun cuando vieron que el gobernador recibió una llamada que cambio las facciones de su rostro. Cuando la reunión termino salieron de la oficina, el moreno se despidió, pero antes de salir del lugar se giro hacia Danny

\- Detective Williams – dijo llamando la atención del rubio – yo entendió que este muy enamorado y confié en su pareja, pero si fuera usted le echaría el ojo a lo que le enseña a su pequeña monito, el parecido con su compañero es preocupante – dijo segundos antes de que suene el celular de Danny –, conteste es urgente. Y por cierto, felicidades por hacer publica su relación, aunque en la isla ya todos sabíamos de ella. Espero la invitación a la boda – y con ello se fue

\- Hola – dijo Danny por su celular mientras todos lo miraban con mas nerviosismo aun – ¿Cómo que…? Llego en diez minutos – y colgó

\- ¡¿Le enseñaste a Grace a hacer trampas y bombas de humo?! – grito el rubio furioso

\- En unos días irán de paseo y son útiles ese tipo de cosas – se intento defender el castaño

\- ¡Inicio una batalla campal durante el recreó! – grito aun mas alto

\- ¡Esa es mi grumete! – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Dame las llaves de ¡mi! auto – exigió Danny

\- Estas muy nervioso para conducir. Yo te llevo – dijo Steve gentilmente

\- Yo lo mato – dijo Danny – pero antes le hago un nuevo tatuaje y gratis

\- ¿Y cual seria ese tatuaje? – dijo Chin sonriendo

La sonrisa casi maniática de su rubia obsesión le advertía que no quería ese tatuaje bajo ningún precio, pero que de igual manera se lo haría en cuanto descubriese que realmente nunca había presentado su renuncia a cinco cero y todo había sido una mentira para que el detective finalmente aceptara sus indirectas. Y aunque el rubio era un hombre tranquilo, Steve era él único que realmente sabia que detrás de esos buenos modales y actitud tranquilizadora había un arma letal que solo él lograba activar y lo hacia añorar sus tranquilos años en el frente del campo de batalla rodeado de bombas y tanques

\- ¡Maldito Neandertal! – grito Danny – apúrate

\- Ya voy cariño – dijo Steve mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañero y pensaba que tal vez no era un buen momento para pedirle a su novio hacerse juntos un nuevo tatuaje


End file.
